The present invention relates to a novel method for oxidizing terpenes to form various useful products.
Techniques for oxidizing various terpenes such as limonene and the like to form useful products are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,047, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the capability of known processes to produce desired end products in high yields with high selectivities is relatively low.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel process for oxidizing terpenes to useful products which can be accomplished with high conversion efficiencies and high selectivities to the desired end products.